LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game
LEGO Lord of the Rings: The Video Game is a video game that was released on November 13, 2012. It is available for Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Wii, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo DS and Nintendo 3DS. Levels The Fellowship of the Ring Prologue The Black Rider Weathertop The Pass of Caradhras The Mines of Moria Amon Hen The Two Towers Taming Gollum The Dead Marshes Track Hobbits Warg Attack Helms Deep Osgiliath The Return of the King The Secret Stairs Cirith Ungol The Paths of the dead The Battle of Pelennor Fields The Black Gate Mount Doom Items Mithril items *Mithril Trowel *Mithril Rope *Mithril Top Hat *Mithril Stud Mallet *Mithril Fishing Rod *Mithril Whistle Sword *Mithril Music Boots *Mithril Climbing Boots *Mithril Carrot Bow *Mithril Music Horn *Mithril Shield *Mithril Tinderbox *Mithril Headdress *Mithril Gloves *Mithril Shockwave Axe *Mithril Fire Bow *Mithril Boxing Gloves *Mithril Squeak Sword *Mithril Ice Bow *Mithril Cluster Bow *Mithril Skeleton Bow *Mithril Bottomless Bucket *Mithril Spring Boots *Mithril Hairbrush *Mithril Ice Sword *Mithirl Skeleton Sword *Mithril Paintbrush *Mithril Disco Phial *Mithril Fireworks *Mithril Camouflage Tome Quest items *Armor Muddy Armor / Shimmering Armor / Magma Armor / Calcium Armor / Wooden Armor *Hats Chef's Hat / Artist's Hat / Sun Hat / Statue Hat / Ferryman's Hat / Flower Hat / Rock Hat / Flaming Hat / Palantir Hat *Golden Axe *Soup Pot *Golden Carrot *Stop Wand *House Key *Ent Draught *Fancy Umbrella *Uruk Sword *Handprint Breastplate *Skeleton Key *Beard Comb *Feathered Cap *Surefooted Greaves *Mushroom Crown *Bubble Pipe *Toy Snake *Luminous Stone *Quill *Elven Lute *Bandages *Magma Rock *Ice Lolly *Glowing Shield *Decorative Horseshoes *Rotten Drumstick *Wooden Bucket *Fishing Rond *Trophy Shield *Warg Tooth *Bill's Riding Crop *Elven Sword *Arrow Helmet *Goggles *Ladle *Spider Fang *Moria Orc's Helmet *Uruk Shield *Rubber Duck *Snowman Hood *Giant Ancient Crown Character-only items *Swords Narsil / Narsil (Broken) / Sting / Barrow-blade / Andúril / Sword / Hadhafang / Glamdring / Broadsword / Short Sword / Herugrim / Scimitar / Rohan Sword / Elven Sword / Ringwraith Sword / Moria Orc Sword / Easterling Sword / Orc Sword / Grima's Dagger / King of the Dead's Sword / Ghost Sword / Elven Great Sword / Ringwraith's Dagger *Shields Shield of Gondor / Elven Shield / Rohan Shield / Orc Shield / Lurtz's Shield / Easterling's Shield *Bows Bow of the Galadhrim / Lurtz's Bow / Bow *Staffs Gandalf's Staff / Radagast's Staff / Saruman's Staff *Axes Walking Axe / Axe *Phial of Galadriel *Elven Cloak *Frying Pan *Spade *Tinderbox *Elven Rope *Fishing Pole *Bucket *Horn of Gondor *Sauron's Mace *Bomb *Blacksmith's Hammer Locations * The Shire ** Bag End * Black Smith's Shop * The Misty Mountains ** Gollum's Cave ** The Mines of Moria *** Balin's Tomb Chamber ** The Bridge of Khazad-dûm * Mordor ** The Black Gate ** Mount Doom ** Barad-Dûr ** Cirith Ungol * Rohan ** Helm's Deep *** The Glittering Caves *** The Horn of Helm Hammerhand *** The Deeping Wall Characters There are 74 playable and 10 custom characters. Story characters *Elendil *Isildur *Frodo (Normal / Shire / Orc Disguise / Weary) *Sam (Normal / Orc Disguise / Weary) *Merry (Normal / Rohirrim Squire) *Pippin (Normal / Gondor Armor) *Aragorn (Normal / Gondor Armor / Royal Armor) *Arwen Evenstar (Ranger) *Gandalf (The Grey / The White) *Gimli *Legolas *Boromir (Normal) *Faramir *Madril *King Théoden (Normal / Armor) *Gollum *Shagrat *Éowyn (Dernhelm) *Mouth of Sauron *Sauron Extra characters *Elrond (Second Age / Third Age) *Gil-galad *Bilbo Baggins (Normal / Old) *Tom Bombadil *Rosie *Ringwraith (Normal / Twilight) *Gloin *Moria Orc *Uruk-hai *Lurtz (Normal / Newborn) *Galadriel *Celeborn *Gondor Ranger *Easterling *Grishnákh *Radagast the Brown *King Théoden (Cursed) *Éowyn (Normal) *Háma *Gamling *Grima Wormtongue *Haldir *Lothlórien Elf *Berserker *Éomer *Gondor Soldier *Saruman the White *Mordor Orc *King of the Dead *Soldier of the Dead *Rohirrim Soldier *The Witch-king *Denethor *Gothmog *Citadel Guard *Corsair *Haradrim *Boromir (Captain) *Blacksmith Non-playable characters *Cave Troll *Treebeard *Ent *Durin's Bane *Watcher in the Water *Fell Beast *Shelob *Mûmakil *Shadowfax *Horse *Goat *Sheep Features Coming fall 2012 Based on The Lord of the Rings motion picture trilogy, LEGO® ''The Lord of the Rings'' follows the original storylines of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, and The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King, taking players through the epic story events reimagined with the humor and endless variety of LEGO play. Trusted with the dangerous task to destroy an ancient magical ring that threatens all that is good, Frodo is forced to leave his peaceful home. But the ring wants to be found and the road to Mount Doom, the only place where it can be destroyed, will be perilous and riddled with Orcs and fouler things. To help Frodo, a Fellowship is formed — Aragorn the Ranger, Gandalf the Wizard, Legolas the Elf, Gimli the Dwarf, Boromir a Man of Gondor, and Frodo’s Hobbit friends Sam, Merry and Pippin. Players relive the legend in LEGO form, as they explore wonders, solve timeless riddles, and overcome endless foes in their quest to destroy the Ring. LEGO® The Lord of the Rings complements the brand new, recently released LEGO® The Lord of the Rings toy collection, available summer 2012. GAME FEATURES: Explore all of the open-world of Middle-earth and experience epic battles with Orcs, Uruk-hai, the Balrog, the Witch-king, and other fearsome creatures. Wield the power of the Palantír or Seeing-stone (‘one that looks far-away’), and jump between multiple storylines. Experience the LEGO The Lord of the Rings heroes come to life in an all new way, as they deliver the dialogue from the films. Collect, combine and forge new items in the Blacksmith Shop using Mithril, the most precious metal in Middle-earth . Discover and unlock over more than 60 playable characters, including Frodo, Aragorn, Gandalf, and many others. Collect and use a variety of weaponry and magical items, including the Light of Eärendil, Elven rope, swords and bows. Play with family and friends with easy access drop-in, drop-out gameplay option. Differences from the films The Fellowship of the Ring *Bilbo's birthday is omitted. *Samwise Gangee evesdrops on Frodo and Gandalf's conversation in a chimney, not outside the hut's window, as in the film. *Frodo and Galadriel's conversation about Frodo being the one to destroy the Ring is omitted. *Boromir is shot by Lurtz with an arrow, a broom, and a banana. Boromir is fatally injured, but continues fighting Lurtz along with Aragorn. This is done to make the game more co-op friendly. The Two Towers *Faramir capturing Gollum and interrogating him about the Ring is omitted. *Arwen and Elrond's conversation about Aragorn is omitted. The Return of the King *Sam discovering Gollum's plan to kill Frodo and take the Ring at a pond is omitted. *In the game, Gollum is still with Frodo as he explores Shelob's Lair. In the film, Gollum abandons Frodo shortly after they enter the tunnel. *In the game, Sam returns to Frodo after Gollum is pushed down a cliff in Shelob's Lair. *While Frodo and Sam walk through the tunnel, an Orc suddenly appears and attacks him. While Sam and the Orc struggle, Frodo is bitten by Shelob and wrapped in her webbing. *Both Sam and the Orc fight Shelob in the game. In the film, only Sam fights Shelob. This is done to make the game more co-op friendly. *Denethor doesn't appear in the game at all, so his scenes with Faramir and his madness is completely omitted though he can be bought as a playable character. *During the battle at the Black Gate, the Mouth of Sauron never reveals himself there as the gate opens. Instead Sauron's army marches out immediately. However, the Mouth of Sauron is available for purchase as a playable character using the in-game currency. *The epilogue scene where Frodo leaves Middle-Earth on an Elven ship is seen when the game is 100% complete. *Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and the ghost of Boromir also appear with Sam, Merry and Pippin watching the Elven ship sail away. Voice overs *Eric Artell *Steve Blam *Cam Clarke *Chris Edgerly *Kieren Elliott *Gideon Emery *Crispin Freeman *Bob Joyles *Tom Kane *Jennifer Taylor Lawrence *Yori Lowenthal *Jim Meskimen *Nolan North *Liam O'Brien *Jon Olson *Jim Piddock *Eliza Schneider *Keith Szarabajka *Fred Tatasciore *Anna Vocino *Hynden Walch Trivia * Similar to LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game features an open-world environment, and talking mini figures. * LEGO The Lord of the Rings is the second LEGO game to feature talking minifigures. However, LEGO Batman 2 is not based on a movie, so some of the words are taken directly from The Lord of the Rings movies/films. * Unlike in the sets, the Hobbits don't wear shoes. * The game features a new dynamic for a LEGO game, where the characters (Only members of the Fellowship of the Ring are confirmed) will be able to acquire new items/weapons as the story advances. * LEGO Batman 2 showed a "coming soon" part for LEGO The Lord of The Rings video game. * The Special Edition of the game comes with a unique Elrond minifigure. Gallery Trailer Promotional pic64A802025E1B719EC5AF12D4F69B51B9.jpg Screenshots The Fellowship of the Ring pic8A5B85DB334ECA270E86D2C4F0535571.jpg pic25476CE362835950CE80BEC742A4BAF8.jpg External links * LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game official site * Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, TT Games and The LEGO Group rebuild middle-earth brick by brick with LEGO® The Lord of the Rings™ Category:Computer and video games Category:PS3